


A Love No One Could Deny

by beifonglover, beifonglover (bfl)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, angst and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifonglover/pseuds/beifonglover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfl/pseuds/beifonglover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As promised here is the Wrecking Ball inspired fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love No One Could Deny

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you go listen to the song before (or while) reading to set the mood. 
> 
> There are many lines of the song that I wish I could've incorporated into the fic, but sadly they just didn't seem to fit.

_I put you high up in the sky_

_And now, you're not coming down_

* * *

 

How had they come to this?

She didn't remember throwing papers. She didn't remember papers being thrown at her either. Somehow they were just on the floor. Maybe it had been a shift in gravity. Maybe the room craved the entropy. Maybe the universe knew where this was going and it created a disaster bigger than themselves. Whatever it was, the fact was that the room was littered with a mixture of papers that read ‘Classified’ and ‘Property of S. & B. Spewack’.

Her mind flushed with memories of a time that seemed so distant. A first kiss that turned catalyst. They had fallen in love. It was the type of love you only see in theaters.

Staying in had never been so appealing than when she was with Peggy. She hadn't had the most lavish upbringing, but she was nothing if not resourceful. She would have given Peggy all the stars and the moon. But Peggy never asked for that. She'd say that she had the only star she would ever need in her arms. And Angie believed her.

The spontaneity of their relationship was short lived and they quickly fell into a routine. It was a level of normality she never expected to live. She had crossed out hopes and dreams to have a family, a household in the traditional sense. But here they were sharing tasks and chores. Sharing lives.

But reality beckoned and the world needed saving. And so Peggy went and did her job. Saved the world again and again. And every time Peggy left, they’d lose little parts of themselves.

Angie tried her best to let Peggy know what she noticed. “What's the point of saving the world of you don't enjoy it afterwards?”

They talked and they amended, but destiny was a creature of habit and soon they fell into the same patterns. Talk became superficial. No more nights of endless conversation. Instead, they read in quiet. Passionate kisses turned to simple pecks. And Angie drifted to the background.

Turns out when it's between you and the world, you rarely win.

Small discussions turned to loud and angry battles. And now here they were in the middle of a shouting match that had started what felt like eons ago.

“Will you stop shouting?” Peggy’s voice was a hard whisper.

“It's the only way you seem to listen.”

Anger flashed in their eyes, but both women became still. Silence washed over them.

 _“Love is not an emotion.”_ Her mother’s words rang in her head. _“Love is a way of life, bellissima.”_

Angie ran her hands through her hair. “I can’t keep playing catch-up with you. I can’t keep running after you only to have you pushing me away.” She turned away from Peggy and hugged herself. “I really can’t.”

There was a moment of calm, a moment where the quiet of the room did not echo in her chest. The sound of Peggy’s shuffling feet made Angie brace herself. Her body ached for a hug, a sense of safety. She starved for Peggy’s rebuttal. She needed a confirmation of their love.

Peggy walked towards her. Her hands hovered over Angie’s shoulders, but they never made contact. Angie turned to face her and Peggy’s head immediately ducked, the coward _._ They held hands. Their bodies ached for contact as much as their hearts did.

“Please.” It was a broken whisper. “Please, Peggy.” She managed to choke out as her eyebrows furrowed and her lips formed a frown.

Peggy’s hand moved to Angie’s cheekbone to stroke her face softly. “I-” the words died in her throat.

“Tell me the truth Margaret. I deserve that much.”

“Ang-” Peggy looked to the ceiling fighting back her tears. She would never admit it though, but Angie knew her too well to know that much.

“Look at me.” Peggy swallowed thickly and audibly. “I need you to look at me.” Angie pleaded. “Just, please.” She gently coaxed Peggy so that their gazes met. “I need to know if you want this as much as I do. I won’t be-” She took a moment to steady her voice and Peggy grabbed her by her waist. “I can’t be what’s left in your wake.”

Whether she meant the turbulent flow of her actions or her constant pursuit of danger that would likely lead to her death, Peggy was not sure.

“I need more than that. Hell, I deserve more than that.”

Peggy nodded because she did deserve more. She deserved a lifetime of laughs. A lifetime of breakfast in bed. Of butterfly kisses and things Peggy wished she could offer but could never achieve. Instead Peggy could only guarantee the need of stiches, ice on bruises, and lives in constant peril. She opened her mouth but no words came out. There was a sob in her throat but she did her best to swallow it down. _Show no weakness; that’s how you survive_. 

They stood in silence for what seemed for too long, or maybe time seemed to move slower. It was a chance for survival. Out in the field slower time meant a higher survival rate. But this was their apartment. The rules of combat meant nothing here.

Angie closed her eyes and hung her head in defeat. She moved towards her bag. There was a sound of movement behind her and it gave her pause. She stood with her hand frozen on the bag’s handle, unmoved, waiting for a plea to not leave. One, two, three beats passed and she gripped the handle, her knuckles white.

The clicking of her heels echoed through the quiet room. She opened the front door, gently placing her keys on the table next to it. She looked over her shoulder towards Peggy. The other woman still stood on the same spot, one hand over her mouth, the other clutching her side, hugging herself. Tears were streaming freely down her face forming a dark mark on her top.

“Just,” Angie cleared her throat to fight past the knot in it, “take care of yourself, English.” She crossed the threshold and closed the door behind her.

For the rest of her life, Angie waited for the door to open behind her and hear Peggy promise her to love her until she died. For the rest of her life Peggy wondered why she never did.

Perhaps it really never was love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> _All I wanted was to break your walls_
> 
> _All you ever did was wreck me_


End file.
